trunks and 18, the first step towards peice
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: read the title, its pretty good
1. Default Chapter

Trunks looked down at a puddle of vomit, his vomit. Trunks gaze was brought back to a body he had just came across, he felt his stomach wanting to contract again, but there was nothing left to expel from his body. This body was a women, but her breasts were mutilated, her jaw torn off, her pelvis was a bloody stump. Trunks knew who did this, it was android seventeen. Trunks felt a tear slid down his cheek, he couldn\'t help it. \"Damn him\" Trunks muttered.   
  
\"What a horrible way to go.\" Juuhachi stated, trunks knew who it was, he didn\'t care, he wanted seventeen. \"Go to hell.\" Trunks hissed, Juuhachi wasn\'t affected by his rudeness. \"Juuhachi can I ask you something.\" Trunks said, while turning to face her, he floated up to the half destroyed car she sat cross-legged on. Juuhachi interest were pricked by Trunks, no one had ever asked her a question, besides why she did this to Earth. \"What do you wana know, I feel like playing a game today.\" Juuhachi stated, with a half smile.   
  
\"You see this, she was rapped to death,\" Trunks moved closer to her, almost to the point of his midsection pressing against her crossed legs \"You\'re a woman, how would you like if you were rapped in every hole, to you died?\" Juuhachi eyes showed some emotion, fear. Juuhachi got her emotions in cheek, then she slowly leaned forward. \"Im not scared, there is only two people on this planet that could rape me, and there is only one out of those two that I would be afraid of rapping me? Trunks mind ran quickly, he knew what she meant; her brother would never touch her, so that left him.   
  
\"No!\" Trunks blurted out, Juuhachi put her hands on each side of Trunks waist, she looped her fingers into his belt loops, pulling Trunks, who was hovering, to her. \"For as much as you deserve to die, I would never rape you.\" Trunks said, while placing his hands on hers, gentle trying to remove her hands without making her mad. \"Really?\" Juuhachi asked, she had thought that he would if he could. Trunks nodded, Juuhachi released him and let her hands rest in her lap.   
  
\"You deserve to die and go straight to hell, but your brother deserves worse.\" Trunks hissed, colder then his father would have. Juuhachi just smirked and uncrossed her legs, she hung them over the top of the car. Trunks face twisted, trying to understand her. \"There are so many things I would like to ask you, Juuhachi.\" Trunks stated, surprisingly warmer. Juuhachi mover her legs up and around his waist, pulling him to closer. Trunks was strong, but to his disliking, her legs were a lot stronger then his arms.   
  
\"Well im not going anywhere.\" Juuhachi stated, while leaning back on her elbows. Trunks could fell the blood flowing to his face, this would look bad if any one were to see them. \"Why don\'t you just stop this, what\'s the point in killing everything.\" Trunks asked, while attempting to loosen her grip. Trunks felt Juuhachi legs contract, knocking the wind out of him. \"Its not that I enjoy it as much as my brother, its just im the kind of person that I need something to preoccupy me.\" Juuhachi said, loosening her grip on Trunks, but not enough for him to get away. Trunks face had returned to its normal color, he felt strange not being scared of her.   
  
\"Why don\'t you get a hobby, like go get pregnant.\"? Trunks said, half kidding. Juuhachi face faltered, \"Why.\" Is all she could say.Trunks smiled and said, \"Because, children take a lot of time and energy, and you would always have me or your brother to watch him.\" Trunks said, the back of his mind was screaming to him that he might have found a way to get at least one of the androids to stop killing. Juuhachi leaned forward, but her grip didn\'t loosen. \"Maybe, but who would be the father?\" Juuhachi said, she was honestly thinking of this, it would be an interesting thing, and if the baby was to much, she knew she could just kill it.   
  
\"Any one tell you where babies came from.\" Trunks joked, Juuhachi just frowned. Trunks started to chuckle as did Juuhachi. \"You know you\'re cute when you laugh, maybe you could be the father.\" Juuhachi said, Trunks face turned white. Juuhachi could feel Trunks hands triple their effort to release himself.   
  
\"Why not you, my files say you are in your sperm producing years, are you not?\" Juuhachi stated, while releasing Trunks. Trunks was about to blast off, but his instincts told him to stay for a little while longer. \"I think I am, but im not making any babies with you.\" Trunks lied; his self-exploration had proven he was able to make sperm. The heat coming from Trunks body was increasing, Juuhachi could sense it. \"Do you find me attractive.\" Juuhachi said, while hoping down from the car, she walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively.   
  
\"You are, but...\" Trunks couldn\'t think off a reason that she wouldn\'t be physically attractive to the opposite sex. Juuhachi smiled, she raised a hand to his chest, trunks steppe back. Juuhachi smirked, she used all her speed to rush Trunks, trunks only had a split second to act, he extended his arms. Juuhachi ran right into Trunks grip, Trunks ducked under her arms and turned around, wrapping his arms around her from behind.   
  
\"You\'re getting faster,\" Juuhachi, said she effortlessly broke Trunks grip \"But not stronger.\" Trunks felt two small hands grab his wrists, his arms were still wrapped around Juuhachi, but she had a firm grip on his wrists. Juuhachi pressed her back to Trunks and let her head fall back on his shoulder. \"Remember when you used to be shorter then me, now look at you, you\'re getting so big.\" Juuhachi chirped. Trunks gave her a odd look, \"Juuhachi, I don\'t mean to sound ungrateful, but why the hell are you being so nice?\" Juuhachi let go of Trunks wrist, she slowly turned around. Trunks could have sworn her saw tears in her eyes.   
  
\"Maybe because I like you.\" Juuhachi stated, Trunks couldn\'t believe it, she was crying. Juuhachi looked up into his eyes. \"17 kicked me out, and...\" Juuhachi said, before she could finish some unknown force within her body made her throw herself into Trunks arms. Trunks backed away again, but it was no use. Juuhachi wrapped her arms around Trunks waist. Trunks held Juuhachi for a few moments till Juuhachi went limp in his arms. \"Great\" Trunks muttered, while looking down at the sleeping form of Juuhachi.   
  
Trunks could have killed her, he knew it, but something deep down in him felt sorry for her. His instincts told him to kill her, but everything else told him to care for her. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and floated up several meters. Juuhachi stirred in his arms, then dosed back off. Trunks aura surrounded the, he flew at his best speed to a set of mountains nearby.   
  
Trunks landed a few meters from what looked like a hot spring, his eyes tracked over the land. He found a cave, some movement in the forest, which meant food, and the hot spring for bathing. Juuhachi began to stir in his arm once again. \"Where am I Trunks?\" Juuhachi questioned, Trunks maturing features tensed.   
  
\"A place for you to live.\" Trunks said, setting her down on the edge of the hot spring. Juuhachi eyes scanned over the horizon, her eyes returned to Trunks face. With a slight smirk, she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Trunks face blushed slightly, then a smirk appeared on his lips. \"Thank you.\" Juuhachi said, while taking off her jacket. \"Would you like to go for a swim with me Trunks?\" Juuhachi said, seductively. \"I don\'t have anything to wear to swim in.\" Trunks said, Juuhachi remover her shoes and socks.   
  
Juuhachi reached out for Trunks crotch, Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin. \"You wear underwear don\'t you, that\'s what im doing.\" Juuhachi purred, trunks jaw almost hit the ground when he saw Juuhachi remove her pants. Trunks knew that he had no choice; he was going to join Juuhachi no matter what. He waited for her to turn her back to get into the water, he removed his clothes and jumped into the water, almost on top of Juuhachi.   
  
Trunks smiled at Juuhachi, his eyes fluttered over her body, his face flushed a very bright shade of green and red. Juuhachi didn\'t wear a bra, their was no need to, she was in all physical sense an healthy 18 year old woman. She didn\'t need support because her chest wasn\'t that large.   
  
Trunks felt like he was going to pass out from shock, Juuhachi saw this as an opportunity. Juuhachi wasn\'t a slut, she actually found the idea of sex disgusting, but she needed a place to live, and supplies. \"Trunks remember what you said before about the baby thing?\" Juuhachi asked innocently, Trunks just nodded while still staring at the water right in front of him. \"Would you like children with someone, someday?\" she asked, Trunks just nodded again.   
  
\"Trunks, is there something interesting about that patch of water?\" Juuhachi said, irritated. Trunks creep to her, forcing himself to make eyes contact, and only eye contact. \"Your naked, im not going to look at you.\" Trunks said, returning his gaze to the water. Juuhachi started to giggle, Trunks just starred down. Trunks felt a piece of wet fabric hit the side of his head; he pealed it off his head and starred at it. \"Now im naked.\" Juuhachi started to giggle again, trunks threw the panties away.   
  
\"You know, this isn\'t very fair,\" Juuhachi floated over to Trunks, Trunks gaze stayed on the water \"I think you should get naked to.\" Trunks eyes stayed fixed on the water in front of him, never wavering. Juuhachi hand shout down below the water, grabbing into the front of Trunks shorts, she began to tear the fabric away but her hand was stopped by Trunks grabbing her wrist. Juuhachi plan had failed, but now she found something new, she knew why Trunks was so flustered.   
  
\"Wow, I guess your not a little boy anymore.\" Juuhachi chuckled out, Trunks eyes shoot to her face. Trunks had given up, his eyes scanned her body for the first time, her breasts were rounder then he ever imagined, and from what he could see from her sex, she was well \"kept\".   
  
\"You don\'t need to do this, im already planning on caring for you.\" Trunks stated, Juuhachi hand released his crotch, much to Trunks relief. Juuhachi got out of the water and replaced her clothes, she walked into the cave. Trunks wasn\'t sure what to do so he flew home, gathering some supplies he flew back to the hot spring.   
  
He entered the cave to, which was pitch black. Trunks set down the bag of capsules and light the place by turning into a super saiyan. His golden hair stood to its very tip, and his eyes turned a hallow green. Juuhachi had heard Trunks walk in and was on her way to greet him when she was blinded with his transformation. Juuhachi was still amazed by this, especially in the dark cavern.   
  
\"Here.\" Trunks said, while picking the bag of Capsules up and throwing them at her. Juuhachi caught the bag and proceeded to uncapsulis everything she needed.   
  
\"Ill be back in the morning,\" Trunks hissed \"And if you kill anything between now and then im taking my stuff back and you can fend for your fucking selve.\"   
  
To be continued   
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com   
  



	2. part 2

ILL tear your fucking head off and eat your soul if you don't like this ^_^   
  
Trunks has just landed outside of the cave he left Juuhachi in, he hoped that she was still in there. Trunks walked in slowly, watching to make sure that he didn't hit his head on the ceiling, which dipped up and down wildly. Trunks couldn't hear or feel any presence in the cave, but somehow he knew that she was here.   
  
A gust on wind smashed against the walls of the cave as it was pushed by Trunks transformation into a Super Saiyan, the cave was eliminated. Juuhachi stood only a few meters from Trunks, he was slightly startled by her. "I heard you come in." Juuhachi said, while her eyes shot back and forth over Trunks.   
  
"Is there a problem Juu?" Trunks said, sweetly. Juuhachi smirked at Trunks nickname; she had never been called that before. "No, your just so sexy when you're a Super Saiyan, Trunksie." Juuhachi purred, Trunks cheek turned red.   
  
"By the way, boy, don't call me juu." Juuhachi demanded. Trunks walked toward Juuhachi with no fear at all, she stood her ground but was over taken by him quickly. Juuhachi was pressed against the wall of the cave and Trunks hard chest. "I bailed your ass out, I can call you whatever I want bitch." Trunks hissed, pushing his chest against hers, he could feel her gasping for air. Why arnt I knocking him out, Juuhachi thought. Trunks pulled away slightly, letting Juuhachi pull some much needed air into her artificial lungs.   
  
"Juuhachi why don't we have a little man to android talk." Trunks pushed his body back against hers. Juuhachi just struggled against Trunks , she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "Man, since when have you been a man, you are still a boy and so was blondie." Juuhachi pressed her hands against his shoulders and pushed him away. Trunks stood his ground and kept Juuhachi pushed against the wall with all his strength. "Fuck you android." Trunks said, letting a tear slide down his cheek.   
  
"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Juuhachi said, Trunks effort to crush her didn't stop. Trunks could feel himself losing control, he needed to calm down. He backed off of Juuhachi who slid down the wall, out of breath. "Getting stronger." Was all she could say. Trunks smirked at her , much like his long dead father.   
  
"Trunks, I think you crushed my boob's." Juuhachi said, while standing up. Trunks didn't blush this time, he didn't care. Trunks walked over to Juuhachi very calmly, almost like he was walking on air. "Juuhachi, want me to kiss them and make them better." Trunks purred, while wrapping his arms around her lower back. For the first time in Trunks life he saw Juuhachi blush.   
  
"Try it Trunks, and ill kick you face in." Juuhachi hissed. Trunks just lets his head rest in the dip where her neck meet her shoulder. Juuhachi could feel Trunks breathing down her neck, she shivered violently. "Are you alright Juuhachi?" Trunks whispered into her ear. Juuhachi just nodded, to Trunks surprise she leaned into him, and buried her knee into his crotch.   
  
Trunks doubled over in pain, clutching his crotch. Juuhachi stood over him with a smirk on her face, she bent over and grabbed Trunks by the shirt she halled him to his feet. Trunks collapsed into Juuhachi arms as soon as he was upright. "My my my, how the mighty have fallen." Juuhachi said, Trunks just shot her a look. "Women have no idea how much that hurts." Trunks slowly put weight on his feet, he was a little wobbly.   
  
"Your right, I don't, but just consider this payback for crushing my chest." Juuhachi said, Trunks just smirked. Trunks shoot his hands up and caught both of Juuhachi breasts in his hands, she gasped. Trunks felt Juuhachi heart pulsing under his right hand, he also felt something poking the center of both his palms.   
  
"Im sorry, please let me go, it hurts." Juuhachi screamed, Trunks hands loosened their grip. Juuhachi placed her hands on the back of Trunks and tried to pull him away. Trunks snaked his hands away from her chest. "Wasn't what you expected was it," Juuhachi asked "Most men don't seem to relies that all they are are fat, did you have fun."   
  
"To many clothes." Trunks whispered, Juuhachi smirked. Juuhachi walked over to the back of the cave, she grabbed two sodas out of the mini refrigerator and threw one to Trunks. "Thank you for the stuff." Trunks just nodded. Much like a angel, Juuhachi strolled over to one of the walls on the cave, she placed her hand against it and fired. After the dust settled, there was a well-sized hole that lead to another hot spring. "How did you know that was there?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I could feel it." Juuhachi stated, Trunks smirked. "Well if you don't need me, im going to go home." Trunks said. Juuhachi turned slightly and smiled gently, Trunks walked to the opening of the cave and shot off into the sky. 


End file.
